


A Fallen Hero

by UnreasonablyPhilosophical



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnreasonablyPhilosophical/pseuds/UnreasonablyPhilosophical
Summary: It seemed to be an ordinary day for teen hero, Kim Possible. Not everything is as it appears, she would soon find out.
Kudos: 1





	A Fallen Hero

Drakken’s Lair:  
“Come, Shego. The teens will be here any moment!”  
“Right, Doc; you mind running your ‘greatest’ plan by me again?”  
“The plan, Shego,” Drakken said with a hint of annoyance, “is to shift the moon to reverse the polarity of the oceans with a machine of most despicable design!”

With Dr. Drakken’s explanation, Shego walked around the machine, inspecting it.

“Good plan, but there’s just one tiny problem with it”  
“That is?” Drakken asked in a mix of annoyance and confusion.  
“Wouldn’t shifting the moon be, I don’t know, CATASTROPHIC?” Shego asked harshly.  
“Bite your tongue, Shego. Earth will surrender before it gets to that point,” the maniacal Doctor stated confidently.  
“Right, should I make a sarcastic comment before or after this plan goes south?” Shego asked, amused.  
“Shego! What did we say about hurting with your words?” he asked in a whining tone.  
“Whatever,” she simply replied.  
____________________________________________________________

Just then, the sound of glass shattering caught their attention. They knew that Team Possible was there to attempt to foil their plans.

“Kim Possible!” the doctor simply said.  
“Give it up, Drakken!” the confident teen hero said.  
“You’re too late. Shego? Would you take care of them?” Dr. D asked politely.  
“It would be my pleasure!” Shego said with a hint of amusement.  
“Ron, I need a distraction long enough to take the machine out.”  
“Don’t worry KP, the Ronman’s gotcha covered. Come on, Rufus!” He answered in a cheerful demeanor.  
____________________________________________________________

Almost as soon as he finished saying this, he clumsily made his way to the ground in hopes of causing enough of a distraction to let Kim do her thing. Something felt off to him, however; something in his gut was telling him to worry. Almost instantly, he brushed the feeling away, dismissively.

“Oh, Princess,” Shego said in her usual tone, “You don’t think it’s gonna be that easy, do you?”  
Shego then ignited her hands into the usual green glow, Kim knew exactly what to do and countered accordingly.  
“Rufus, you got any ideas for a distraction?” Ron asked his naked mole rat.

Rufus looked quizzically for a second and shook his head to signal no. Ron did the only thing he could think of and taunted the evil man.

“Hey, Blue Boy! Look at me!” Ron instinctively shouted towards Drakken.  
“Nice try, buffoon,” Drakken said coldly.  
Ron just looked at him, annoyed.  
“Hey, I am not a buffoon! I have a name, you know” Ron said with a cross look.  
“Your name still escapes me, buffoon,” Drakken said, almost in a smirk.  
“Don’t make me go all Mystical Monkey on you,” Ron said, reciprocating a similar smirk but still had annoyance in his eyes.  
“Oh, please, sidekick. Stop wasting my time” Drakken replied dryly.  
____________________________________________________________  
“You know, Kimmie, you’re going to have to try harder than that,” Shego said in a mixture of teasing and belittlement.  
“Oh, please, Shego! I’m not even giving 70%,” Kim retorted.  
Shego struck Kim long enough to stun and capture her.  
In almost no time, Kim was tied up and hung above a dangerous pool of green liquid. It didn’t take long for Shego to effortlessly capture Ron and done as she did with Kim. Not one to be out for long, Kim regained consciousness scoping out her new environment. Shortly thereafter Ron was awake too.  
____________________________________________________________  
“KP,” Ron said in a daze before continuing, “Where are we?”  
“20 feet above a pit of acid,” Kim answered with a hint of sarcasm.  
“Ohhh, right; makes sense,” Ron stated in his usual Ronness.

Kim found herself smiling at Ron’s usual self.

“Focus, Kim,” she said, barely audible.

Then she turned her attention to the confident evil genius.

“You won’t get away with this, Drakken!” Kim stated with utmost confidence.  
“Oh, Kim Possible, but I already have,” Drakken stated.  
After a short pause, he continued.  
“For you see, Kim Possible, with this very device I shall reverse the moon’s effect on the oceans, changing their very tides. Prepare to fe-...”  
Kim cut the scientist off.  
“Let me guess, feel the gravity of the situation?” she said confidently.  
“Oh, why do you always insist on giving me lip?” Dr. Drakken asked sadly.  
In the small opening of time Drakken gave by his reaction, Kim managed to grab her hair-dryer grappling hook and started her escape.  
“Really? Your rope tying is getting less and less sufficient, Shego,” Dr. Drakken said to his assistant.  
Shego opened her mouth to say something but didn’t have time before Kim interrupted her thought.  
“You done complaining, Drakken? I have a world to save, here,” Kim said simply.  
____________________________________________________________  
“Not this time, Kim Possible; it’s my turn to win!” Drakken whined.  
“Keep telling yourself that,” Ron interjected.

Not feeling like there was much else to do, Kim raced to the machine to destroy it like she did to so many other inventions the crazed doctor created. Shego began to charge Kim and fight like what happened so many times before. The feeling that something was wrong returned to Ron, striking harder than any blow Shego dealt to him. He realized why as he looked around the lair. With this most recent defeat, something snapped in Dr. Drakken; he was looking for a more permanent solution to Kim Possible. Ron watched Drakken with inquisitive eyes and tried to see his path forward; Drakken was stumbling his way over to a machine to crush Kim Possible while she was distracted.  
____________________________________________________________  
“KP!” Ron shouted as he did the only thing he could think of.

With the full force of his being, Ron pushed his best friend and girlfriend out of the way. Kim, taken by surprise, had no time to react to the current situation. In such a short period of time, Kim Possible saw her friend since Preschool and very recently boyfriend crushed to save her life.

“Ron?” Kim asked in a mix of shock, disbelief, and agony.  
“Don’t worry, KP,” Ron said weakly, “I got y-your back”.

Shego and Kim shared an expression of what could be described as sadness and awe. Before long, however, Shego discovered Dr. Drakken had left and she believed it would be best if she left too. Kim, now in a world of thoughts, became overwhelmed until she heard a small but familiar voice.

“Kim, go disable that machine, I’ll…. I’ll be fine; save the world,” Ron said with a hint of sternness.

Kim raced toward the machine to shut it down, Ron was right; she still had a world to save. After what only seemed to be 5 seconds, the machine was out of operation. With her work on the machine done, she turned all of her attention to Ron who didn’t look too well. Just under him, she could notice a small crimson puddle increasing in size.

“Wade! We need medics here, now!’” Kim shouted into her Kimmunicator.

Wade, the genius he was, still found himself caught off guard by the sudden yelling. He reacted with fear, shock, and concern.

“Kim? What happened? Who’s hurt?” the tech genius asked shakily.  
“It’s, it’s Ron,” she replied through tears.  
“What? How badly is he injured?” the boy simply asked.

Kim found herself unable to speak so she pointed the Kimmunicator to where Ron was while looking away.

“Oh no. No, no, no; Ron, hang in there!” Wade cried.  
Ron’s world faded to black with the last thing he heard being Kim’s voice.  
“Ron! Hold on, help is on the way” Kim said, choking on tears.  
____________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read chapter 1. This is my first attempt at writing a story like this and would appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks and have a good day.


End file.
